Danielle Bradbery
)|occupation = Singer|nationality = American|tv = A High School Rockstar}}Danielle Bradbery (born July 23, 1996) is an American country singer from Cypress, Texas. She won season four of NBC's The Voice in 2013, becoming the youngest contestant to come in first place. Her debut studio album,Danielle Bradbery, was released on November 25, 2013, featuring the single "The Heart of Dixie". Early life Bradbery was born in League City, Texas to parents Danny Bradbery and Gloria Redden Martinez but moved to Cypress, Texas. She attended Cypress Ranch High School. Bradbery has an older sister named Monica and three younger half brothers, Drake, Drew and Collin. Career The Voice At the blind auditions on March 25, 2013, Bradbery performed Taylor Swift's "Mean", prompting Adam Levine, Blake Shelton, and Usher to turn their chairs. Bradbery then chose Shelton and remained on his team. At the Battle rounds, Bradbery faced Caroline Glaser where they sang the song "Put Your Records On", Bradbery was chosen over Glaser, in the process advanced to the Knockout rounds. During the Knockouts, Bradbery sang "Jesus Take The Wheel" against Taylor Beckham in which Blake selected her to remain in the competition, sending home Beckham. During the Top 16 show, she sang "Maybe It Was Memphis" and was voted through by America into the next week. The following week, the country singer sang a rendition of Carrie Underwood's song "Wasted." During the Top 10 playoffs, Bradbery sang a rendition of "Heads Carolina, Tails California", which became the first song of the season, and only song of that round, to reach the iTunes top 10 charts. During the Top 8, Bradbery sang a soulful rendition of "Grandpa (Tell Me 'Bout the Good Ol' Days)." In the Top 6, she sang Pam Tillis' "Shake the Sugar Tree" chosen by coach Blake Shelton. That week, she also sang a powerhouse rendition of Sara Evans' "A Little Bit Stronger," ending the song with a high note through the final "stronger" and "yeah" run. During the Top 5, Bradbery sang "Please Remember Me" and "Who I Am" which reached 6 and 4 spots respectively on the iTunes top 10 charts. During "Who I Am," she walked out through the audience to sing beside her proud mom, dad, and stepmom. At the finals, Bradbery sang the song "Timber, I'm Falling In Love" along with her coach Blake Shelton, she also re-sang the song "Maybe It Was Memphis" which would this time reach the iTunes top 10 charts and sang the song "Born to Fly" then she was announced as the winner of season four of The Voice. She had the most peak positions and most singles to reach the top 10 on iTunes during the season. Overall, she had more iTunes downloads than any other contestant in the show's history. At age 16, Bradbery was the youngest winner of The Voice. 2013–2014: Danielle Bradbery album On June 19, 2013, the day after Bradbery won The Voice, she was signed to a record deal with Big Machine Records. Her debut single, "The Heart of Dixie," was released on July 16, 2013. Bradbery's first studio album, self-titled Danielle Bradbery, was released November 25, 2013. On September 14, 2013, Bradbery performed on the WGTY Great Country Radio stage at the York Fair and sang four songs from her upcoming album, which were “Young in America”, “Dance Hall”, “Never Like This” and “Daughter of a Working Man”. Bradbery made her Grand Ole Opry debut on the historic stage of the Ryman Auditorium in Nashville on November 12. Along with her Opry debut, Bradbery will embark on Brad Paisley‘s Beat This Summer Tour. On November 17, 2013 Bradbery sang the national anthem at the opening ceremonies of the 2013 Formula 1 United States Grand Prix. Her song "My Day" was featured in the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics as she was chosen to be "the voice" of the Games' promotional campaign that partners NBC Olympics with The Voice. Bradbery joined Hunter Hayes as a special guest on his We're Not Invisible Tour starting March 20, 2014. 2015–present: Upcoming Second album In a recent interview with Naked Mag, Bradbery confirmed she is writing songs for her second album and hopes to release it sometime in 2015. Artistry Bradbery cites Carrie Underwood, Miranda Lambert and Martina McBride as her musical influences. Besides country music, she listens to hip-hop, R&B, pop, and Spanish music. Philanthropy On 2013 Oct. 12, Bradbery performed "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" at the Eighth Annual Tradition of Hope Gala to support MDA's Augie's Quest which is the sole purpose of finding a cure for ALS. She also performed at the Girls & Guitars charity concert to benefit the Ryan Seacrest Foundation. Bradbery and many other country stars signed a Honey Nut Cheerios box to be auctioned off for charity Outnumber Hunger. The charity's purpose is stop hunger in the U.S.